


no sacrifice without blood

by humanveil



Series: no sacrifice without blood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: He dies in daylight.
Series: no sacrifice without blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	no sacrifice without blood

Lucius dies in daylight. An ambush attack, he’ll call it, later. One moment he’s crouching, content in the Wiltshire woods, his attention fixed on a sprout of aconite. The next, there is a rustle, distant (likely an animal), and after that—

Lucius dies _fighting._ It takes three bites and a crushing pressure against his windpipe, and even then, he never stops struggling—not when his wand snaps in the battle, not when his shirt runs red with blood, not even when his breath finally stops (in and out, in and out, in and out, never back in). He doesn’t realise it’s gone until he’s a crumbled, weakened mess on the floor; the absence of any panting is startling. 

A man stands before him, ancient but strong, tall, proud, his chin saturated with blood. He grins, the expression better-fitted to a beast, Lucius thinks, and it’s only then that he gets a glimpse of crimson covered teeth. _Fangs,_ he realises, with a hollow, sinking sensation.

His last memory before darkness overtakes him is a voice in his ear. “Give your father my regards,” it says, and with the crack of Disapparition, one thing becomes clear.

The man is of Malfoy blood.


End file.
